


First Meeting

by Graysonsginger



Series: Jealousea [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: Will finally meets Kaldur's new boyfriend, and he's definitely 100% fine with this...definitely





	First Meeting

“Wonderful to finally meet you, Wyynde. Kaldur has told me so much about you.” Will offers his hand to the Atlantean. 

“It is good to finally meet Kaldur’s best friend on the surface.” Wyynde shakes the earther’s hand, even though that is not the Atlantean way. He is on his best behavior tonight at the Atlantean diplomatic gala. Will, as the adopted son of one of the billionaires hosting the event, would have had an invite even without his connection to Kaldur.

The two enjoy a pleasant chat before Kaldur returns from the restroom and sweeps Wyynde away to meet the infamous Dick Grayson.

Will turns around to grab another drink, only to find two different Atlanteans in his path. Garth and La’gaan, who both clean up quite nice in their formal Atlantean attire, glare at Wyynde’s back.

“You two seemed real chummy.” It is hard to read the Atlantean’s scaly expression, but his voice holds clear distaste.

“How can you be so _nice _to him?” Garth asks, aghast. He is well aware of how Will and Kaldur had once been closer than just friends.

“He makes Kaldur happy, and that makes me happy.”

“You’re seriously okay with this?” La’gaan asks, pointing to where Kaldur and Wyynde talk with Dick, Wyynde’s hand low on the small of Kaldur’s back.

Will gives the jealous Atlanteans a smile. But behind his eyes, La’gaan and Garth are suddenly reminded of his deadly ex-wife and the time he spent training under the League of Shadows.

“Of course I am.” Will lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out the whole Jealousea series.


End file.
